User talk:Alexae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden Eternal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alexae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DeniseOdk (Talk) 17:27, June 2, 2011 welcome :) Thanks for the message. nice to see another new face around here. thanks for the compliment as well. Anyway yes feel free to add content where you see fit- I need all the help I can get right now, this has been an almost solo operation (other than Femi96 ) so I really appretiate any contributions. Ok well back to EE (playing and wiki-ing at the same time lol!). Liosrakia 17:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Beginner's Guide Awesome this is a great idea. I'll start working on this-nice job on the different categories it fits everything perfectly. I can't really do Item Mall because I do not use the Item Mall but I'll see if I have any official data from sites to get started. Anyway yes thanks for making this will be a great source of help to people on the siteLiosrakia 21:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think i can and it will go along with my Quest guide nicely. I have to go but i'll be back in about 5 hours or so and I'll get started on that (as well as the other stuff I'm planning to do). Quick awnser: Yes I'll get started on that (SOON) Liosrakia 00:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) about begginer's guide (info) "It's important to note that your Class level is separate from your Character level. Your active class levels up whenever your character levels up." this info is incorrect now- not your fault I put some of this info up (it was from site) I think this is in the Classes Page as well. Do you think you could replace it with something like It's important to note that your Class level is separate from your Character level. Your class level cannot excede your character level- Your Class level and Character level have seperate XP levels, so you can level up your Character Level before your class level, or have a higher XP % on your Class. Also i don't know if this is important for that part but your class level doesn't get XP from quests-I'll add that to quest page anyway Anyway if you could replace those two place and wherever else you find that info with something like taht (i'll leave it up to you) that would be great.Liosrakia 00:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ok nvmind ok nvmind I'll fix it. I thought that was pretty clear but I looked back and It wasn't at all- sorry. =) Liosrakia 03:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) wiki page awesome great job on home page- thats exactly what I was trying to do I just didn't really know how to set it up. Oh and for wiki templates- i'm not very good at making them-so if you your going to make some that would be great- Lolz about playing-thats like me as well- I started editing on the 31st, and when the game came out on the 1s/2nd ish i didn't play it until about the 3rd. Anyway sounds good- Liosrakia 17:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) But, you're part of the editing team, soooo welcome anyways!~ XD screenies Yes thats a great place. That is actually where i got the quotes about the gameplay (the 2-3 liners) actually here's a link here -Oh I also I will be trying to get screen shots but right now i'm using a Demo version of Fraps (this very good video recorder if you don't know)- so i've been making vids- unfortunetly, the very good screenshot function takes pics in BMAP instead of JPG and any other type of photo this site exepts so i can't upload it until a get full version- or until I find a image converter if you know of a good one. Anyway that's it. sorry that was bit long/ xDLiosrakia 19:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) news page Is it possible to make a news/anncountment section on the Home Page? Do you think you could do this? It's sorta beyond my skills but maybe like a news linking to Blog posts for now? I could probably do the second idea but you're sorta doing the home page right now so I thought I'd let you handle that. Ok if not thats fine we can add it later. Liosrakia 02:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) re;news page A combination of both (official+our blog posts) is what I'm looking for right now- you could even link Eden Eternal related forums posts from Aeria Games as our forums aren't set up (I will not be setting that up either I will let someone with more expierence with that set it up)- later on though it would be nice to be able to make announcments: (ie: right now I want to put something like : thanks for all the edits we've grown from under 10 pages to over 100 within a week) the runescape wiki (link here) has a very nicely set up news page and it's nicely set up on thier (home page) as well: I think that is a goal we may want to aim for: as for vids you can start taking them now: we can replace them with OB vids later on: my issue is still with fraps that it keeps cutting out of videos I make (it stops recording in the middle of them) anyway ya sorry that was long (everything i send seems to be that way lol) Liosrakia 17:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) poll section Hey I just made a poll section on wiki home page- I was thinking that its works fine to go there. What about you? Maybe we need to make a poll archive? - Other than that I think it's good-possibly left aligning like on the RS wiki to make it look less cluttered: but you are the polishing guy so I'll leave it up to you where you think it should go-visually- Tell me what you think (and about the Poll archive page)Liosrakia 01:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) poll Nice job on the poll- and I like how you fixed up the homepage- Oh, and I'm working on setting up the weapons pages right now so I won't be doing much else(t's very hard to set up it took me almost 2 hours to finish the dagger page yesterday- hopefully now I have a table set up It'll go faster)-Also, I am now adequatley clarrified: polishing women =D. Guy is my basic trans gender word for anyone on the internet, lol. -Anyway this link you sent me concerning the : Eden Eternal: Talking?: someone put on my talk page doesn't seem to be working but I think I know what you're trying to do here- i've used those wiki chats before. Ok well I'll start on the sword page but I'll have to go- I'll be back in about 3-4 hours. Liosrakia 15:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) home page background Someone requested sprucing up the homepage background: this is along your alley: Faradays reccomended Wallpaper or concept art: maybe you could put some things up, and we could figure out what we think ends up working best and having that be the "official" background: then we could have a "do you like new background" poll...but I guess then we'd have to make a poll archive. anyway those are just my ideas. Input? Liosrakia 04:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) wiki chat/home page Wiki chat is an excellent idea. I'm game for that. Deviant art trawling=excellent idea for background. For item pages I'm not using tooltips (I'm assuming you meant like, hovering over name/image and all the info popping up): I'm just the template you see- I thought it would be a neat idea to use tooltips (especially for the skills as that is how it was done on the EE class pages) but I looked at the item/skill databases of otherwiki's and they all use the same template as we are using right now for the most part. I think tooltips for the skill section on the classes page however (in our wiki) we could make tooltips for easily: with brief descriptions of each skill, so that people have to go the main skill page to get more-but thats not much of a priority I just thought that might be a good idea. for later to give people a very basic description of the classes skills to the people. Continuing on: A Fortnightly poll works but I think if we're going to do that we do need to set up an poll archive page, and archive pages are something that I've never had to do before so it is beyond me. Also about templates: Hitsuzen1 has done a very good job on the quest template, the weapon tbl, and a few other things. You might want to check those out to make sure you're not overlapping his-other than that, make all the Templates you want! :D. Any poll ideas? Right now I'm thinking mostly just class based opinion polls- which class/class branch/skill- and I as I said before, the one about the background. Anyway that's all I'll be gone for about 7-8 hours (possibly whole weekend in fact, depending on how things turn out)-Liosrakia 15:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) re admin: You can try and ask for admin status but I was not succesful: we have to wait 60 days for the Admin to be offline/inactive to be able to adopt/ask for admin status. I was talking to Hitsuzen1 about this and Hitsuzen tried to ask our admin for it and couldn't either and said we'd have to wait 60 days like they say on site. Anyway if it does work, probably myself, Hitsuzen1, and you are the most likley canidates for now. We may want to wait 60 days anyway to see the top contributors/etc and then I could ask to adopt site- and then I could make everyone else admins/buercrats. Main thing is I belive we will haev to wait 60 days.Liosrakia 22:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper Reply About the wallpaper images you dropped me: i got page error from both of them oO. Personally I'd use something showing the game's classes, considering its the biggest(and coolest) feature in the game. So either something ''similar ''to this ; or we could just make a pool and see which two classes are the most popular, get their images from the class fankit and put one of them in each side of the website. Faradays 20:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Faradays Wallpaper 2 I really like the idea of changing the wallpaper every month/few weeks, specially using classes. Think that's a keeper. Faradays 00:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) background This is very embarrasing...I don't actually know how to set the background image for the home page, as I've never had to actually set the image--0_0. I put the two images I think we should use starting off (before the class switching/etc thing). Could you possibly tell me how to set the background or send me a link on how? Or if not I can ask Hitsuzen13 I think he knows. I've been trying to mess around with CSS for a little bit but I'm too tired and I think I was possibly in the wrong place editing 0_0. Ok, well, I have to sleep- I feel very humbled today, lol :D Signing off Liosrakia 06:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Beginner's Guide:re Install = good. Character creation=good. Interface= maybe add a little bit more info on what's in the mini-map section including stuff about Fusion interface. possibly a small guide on quests. Controls, Battle, and social you can probably get alot of info on basics from main site if you need a starting point, or just some stuff to go in there while you finish those up. -i'd say battle goes over skills, weapons, normal attacks, and break points. Social I guess guilds and parties basics. Item and storage you could probably just talk about how the packs work and the expansion packs you can buy from the item mall. Item Mall looks pretty good (if I do say so myself..=P) we might want to start adding the items you can buy from the item mall to the actual item mall page as well as a few basic items on that page.- Anyway looking good!Liosrakia 19:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) about other wiki Yes I saw that, really, they don't actually have enough info. I mean, it looks pretty, but theirs not much there. xD lol, welll xD Hahaha no problem!~ :) It was my pleasure! I had a blast typing that out! hahaha I was planning on getting some pics up once OBT opens, which I heard was right now, so Imma go check that out and see if I can find the girl I was in a "Relationship" with last... xD She's pretty cool sooo, wish me luck!~ Btw, nice Lightning profile pic xD FFXIII ftw :3 Jairyoku 02:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) farewell! Farewell for now! I'll be gone from the 18th-25, like i've said before. I'm leaving tomorrow! I'll be fixing the skill pages for templates and a few other things. Hope everything goes well with Open Beta- I'll see if I can get my friend I'm staying with in the next week (after the 18th-25th at the music camp) to play the game with me while I try to finish the monsters, dungeons, and quests- unless you and Hitsuzen blow that out of the park- Well, hopefully I"ll be able to get on, but if not- Cya in a bit! Nice pic by the way!- From Liosrakia to the amazing wonder women..er- wonder polisher with feminine title? Wonder Cleaning upper lady? Would that make you a lunch lady? Lol nevermind! I think the heat's getting to me! Liosrakia 23:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I ain't no lunchlady...or else it'll start a food fight! ;3 ::Alexae 13:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wikia background Can you please change the blue background? It makes everything unreadable without using "select all"... ::Hello Anonymous! ::Would be nice if you left a signature next time ^^. Although, I can't change the background at the moment, I could try some CSS coding >.<. But you'll have to bear with, for now. ::Alexae 13:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) re: quests If we can get a final product like http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:Regular_Customers_(Empire), I'm totally up for it-but I think you'll have to set it up. Looks really nice, and it would be great if we could pull it off. I'm trying to think of anything else to say, but that about covers it. I'll continue working on the quests pages though so we have the basic pages already set up, and then we can transfer those to infoboxes if you get that set up. On a different note, Quest progression like http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_quest would be nice to add to the quest infobox. Ok, that wraps it up. Onto...well...more stuff! :DLiosrakia 16:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) questbox questbox looks superb. Nice job!Liosrakia 02:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) npcbox Double yay! Looks great! Oh, and by the way, around july 10th I can apply for buercrat status- I tried applying on the 2nd because I got the days mixed up, but from what it looks like I can get the status by the 10th! Just thought you might want to know- I'll start working on a whole bunch of things tomorrow, and throughout the weeks- just got back home so I'm a still a little disoriented!Liosrakia 22:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) chat I've set up chat (yay!) and I'm trying to setup and figure out layout pages(current class one is unfinished)! Those have both set me back, as well as me trying to look at how other wikis are set up to improve our wiki- But hopefully once i get those projects finished the wiki will be better for it, and I can start on some of my planned projects (finally)Liosrakia 01:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) * also do you like the new edit system? It took me about five minutes to get used to but I like it alot more! Input? :DLiosrakia 01:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Um...thanks for removing half my page (90%) onto lots of unnecessary pages? I know I'm new here, but that was slightly uncalled for...and is it really necessary to have all of the expertise skills on different pages? Also, I didn't see you so gladly do the same to the Cleric page. My reason behind putting it on the same page is so that people can access what they're looking for without loading to a different page for every skill. No people with have to go to a separate page each time, just to compare skills. I'm not sure if that makes any sense to you...but it definitely doesn't to me.